1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for moving an item from one location to another location, in particular for receiving and storing a soiled item, in particular a soiled diaper, which apparatus comprises a container and a cover, the cover comprising a casing in particular a hollow cylinder having at least one open end, the casing holding a movable body above which the item can be placed, whereby the cover is rotatable around a rotation axis between a first position and a second position, urging the movable body to move inside the casing under the force of gravity thereby assisting the item to move out of the casing into the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from international patent application WO96/06788. The known apparatus is a container for soiled items such as diapers with a turnable and at least partially cylinder-shaped cover. The covet can be rotated about 180 degrees. The casing is embodied as a cylinder and the movable body as a piston caught in the cylinder, which can move to and fro in the cylinder. When the cover of the known apparatus is in the first position, the item can be placed in the cylinder. Subsequently, the cover can be rotated to the second position. Under the force of gravity, the piston will move downwards thus pushing the item into the container. The cylinder has two open ends, so an item can be placed in it, no matter if the cover is in the first or the second position. Rubber O-rings on the piston prevent the smell of the soiled items from escaping the container.
Such a container is generally used for storing diapers or used bandages in hospitals and child day care centres. The users of the container typically throw away such soiled items several times a day. Any inconvenience in use will be felt strongly by these frequent users.
One drawback of the known apparatus is the fact that it is difficult to clean the cylinder and the piston, which usually both have contact with a soiled item being moved into the container. Because the piston has a close fit in the cylinder and cannot be removed, cleaning is not easy to accomplish.